Emma
by C.h.e.w.b.a.c.k.a
Summary: Emma...16 is hurt when hearing her older brother Ben is moving. She starts drinking, stealing and doing drugs. Can her family help her? What will her sister Eryn think? first fic R&R...
1. The News

**Disclaimer: I do not own any friends characters.**

Emma Gellar walked into her family's apartment in Greenwich Village. After a long hard day at school she fell onto the couch and flipped on the t.v.

"Emma? Is that you?" Rachel called from the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Emma took a deep breath. "Are you cooking?"

"Yeah… rice." Emma got up from the couch and placed the fire extinguisher next to her mom. "Ha, ha very funny. How was your day?"

"Good." It wasn't the best word to use. Her best friend Alexa asked Emma if she wanted to go drinking with her the next night with a group of friends. Emma's all-time crush Cameron was going to be there. "Where's Ben? Isn't he coming for dinner?"

Ben, now 24, was living in New Jersey and visited often to see his dad and stepsister again. Emma loved seeing him to… Emma's younger sister (Eryn, 14) didn't like it as much. Ben had gone through drug problems and she didn't respect him.

Emma didn't connect with her younger sister. She was the geek and Emma was the superstar. She was the most popular girl in school.

Eryn walks through the door. Her hair in a sleek bun, her books in front of her. She finishes her homework before getting ready for dinner.

Unlike Eryn, Emma does her makeup and pulls out her bobby pins. Emma grabbed the top half of her blonde hair and wrapped it in an elastic. The remaining hair she split in half vertically and wrapped the two end around the pony. Emma pinned her twisted pony to her head and looked over at her sister's bed.

"Aren't you getting ready?" Emma asked, slipping on her favorite top. "Ben will be here any minute."

"I am ready." Eryn poked her nose out of her math book. Emma, giving her an is-that-what-you-are-really-wearing look, ran out of the room to answer the buzzer.

"Hello!" She asked excitedly.

"Hey it's me." Ben answered. Emma buzzed him up and ran back into her room.

She grabbed her lip-gloss and smeared some on. "It's just going to wipe off." Eryn complained.

Emma looked at Eryn. "Why do you care?"

"Why do you care if I care?"

"I don't…" Emma said angrily.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Why do you care if I asked?"

"I don't!" Eryn screamed.

"Then why did you ask why I asked?" Emma was confusing herself.

"Because I did!" Eryn stood up and shoved Emma.

Emma ran into her and knocked her onto the bed. "EMMA!" Eryn screamed as Emma grabbed her hair.

Rachel ran in the room and pulled Emma off of Eryn. Eryn ran into the bathroom with a brush and a napkin. "What are you doing?"

"Eryn said there's no point of putting lip-gloss on and I said why do you care and she said why do you care if I care and I said I didn't and she said then why did you ask and then I said why do you care if I asked and she said she didn't and I said then why did you ask why I asked and she said she did and pushed me." Emma took a breath.

"She hit you first?" Emma nodded as she re-pinned her hair. "But you pushed her back?"

"Well… it was more of a poke and she fell over." Emma lied. She smiled innocently and then she heard the doorbell. She pushed back her mom and opened the door. She jumped onto Ben knocking a bag of presents to the floor.

"Hey Ben!" Ben looked at the bag on the floor. "Sorry…" Emma picked it up and pulled out her present. It was the pretty small one wrapped in pink She sat on the couch and greedily opened it.

Inside was a new iPod nano in pink. "Ben!" Emma ran up and gave him a hug. "I love it!"

At dinner the family sat down together. Ross was now there, back from the University. "Any plans Ben?"

"Well… I do have one." Emma stopped eating and looked across the table at Ben. "You know Libby… the girl I told you about? Well…she's going back to London." Libby had been seeing Ben for almost 4 months now. She lived in London and was temporarily living in New York.

"Aww… that sucks." Emma interrupted.

"Not really. I decided to move with her." Ben looked over at Ross who was putting on a good face.

"Well that's great. Good for you… When are you moving?" asked Ross.

"One Week. I just had to say good-bye. You can come visit anytime. It's a great place!"

"You don't have to sway us Ben we have already been there." Rachel smiled. Ben looked over to Eryn who was smiling and to Emma who was playing with her food.

"Well let's have a toast." Ross said, raising his glass. "To Ben and Libby."

Emma's glass stayed in her hands as she gulped down the rest of her water. She excused herself from the table and ran into her room.

She picked up the phone and dialed quickly. Tapping her fingers on her table she impatiently waited for someone to pick up. "Hey… Alexa? It's Em… I'm coming."


	2. Emma's Night Out

The next morning Emma woke up with a huge smile on her face. The night before she vented on Alexa about Ben. Alexa said that a night out would take all her stress away and that Emma should come the next day for drinking.

"Who is going?" Emma had asked.

"Cameron, me, you hopefully, Trish, Leo and Ricky." Alexa answered back. Emma hung up with a great feeling inside her.

Emma walked out into the kitchen in her p.j's. "Hey mum. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's my day off. I'm going shopping for Christmas… where's your list?" Emma ran into her room and grabbed a blank piece of paper.

Emma:

Clothes

Bracelets

Shoes

Luis Vutton Purse

Magazine

She grabbed it and handed it to her mom. "Here you go…" She smiled. Rachel gave her a kiss and left the apartment. Emma grabbed a bowl of cheerio's and sat in the living room.

Eryn walked out of her room behind her and walked straight into the kitchen. She walked straight out holding the empty box of cheerios. She hit Emma over the head with it.

"Oww! What the hell's your problem?" Emma yelled.

"You ate all the cheerios." Eryn retorted.

"No! You ate most of them I just finished them." Eryn hit her again. "ERYN!" Emma got up and pushed her sister to the floor.

"You know they are my favorite!" Eryn screamed.

"THERE'S ANOTHER BOX IN THE KITCHEN!" Emma flicked her sister on the back of the head and sat back down on the leather couch.

Eryn and Emma sat speechless on the couch while watching MTV. The phone rang and Emma raced to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey is this Emma?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"It's Aunt Monica!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hi…"

"Is Rachel home I need to talk to her?"

"You missed her by a mile." Emma said as she checked the time. Rachel had been shopping for 3 hours.

"Oh… well tell her that we were wondering if we could stop by tomorrow?"

"Yupp…" Emma scribbled a note on the etch-a-sketch Joey had left them before moving. "How are Erica and Jack?" Erica and Jack were 2 years younger then Emma. Emma found them very nosy and annoying. Jack thought he was funny and Erica was into everyone's business.

"Oh they are fine dear, thank you so much for asking. Got to go, talk to you later." Emma hung up and fell back onto the couch.

"Who was it?"

"Who do you think?" Eryn stopped talking.

When Rachel finally got home at 2 she hid the bags in her room. "MOM!" Emma called. "Monica called they're stopping by tomorrow!"

"Ok!" Rachel called back from the living room.

It was a quiet dinner, as the Gellar's had nothing to say to each other. Emma thought the whole time of what to wear for her night out. She was thinking of wearing her dark low-risers and a tank top.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. "What?" She looked at Ross. "What…" She repeated.

"I asked you what your plans were tonight. I heard you were going to Alexa's. Why so late?"

"She was busy this afternoon." Lied Emma. She swirled the spaghetti on her plate until her fork scraped against it. "I'm going to start getting ready." Emma got up and dropped her plate into the sink.

She pulled out her low-risers and wriggled them up to her hips. She fastened a white sequined belt to them and slipped on a matching tank top.

She met Alexa in front of an old bank building. "Hey!" She hugged her friend and together they walked to the back of the building. Trish, Cameron, Leo and Ricky were there, sipping a bottle of beer.

Emma's nerves melted away as the liquid flowed into her system. A few bottles later, they were all stumbling while walking around the city.

"Hurry up!" Cameron whispered. Emma followed him to the left side of their principals building with a carton of eggs. Everyone else went to the right with another carton

Grabbing a handful of eggs, Emma threw them at the house. Her and Cameron laughed as they each threw one into the window. Emma went to grab the last egg when she fell over onto Cameron. Before she knew it, he gave her a kiss.

Before she could react, the others ran around screaming. The lights went on in the house. "Oh Shit!" Cameron screamed. Him and Emma stumbled to their feet and fell over top of the fence.

As quiet as possible they ran out of the yard and found the rest behind the empty building they first met at. "What did you do?" Emma laughed.

"Well smart guy over here threw a rock through the window." Trish poked Leo in the stomach.

They all went to the park and lay down in the grass. Emma lay beside Cameron. After awhile of debating, she finally kissed him back. Suddenly, Alexa jumped up and ran into the sprinklers. Everyone got up after her and jumped through them with her. Emma ran into Cameron and found herself kissing him again.

All of a sudden, Alexa tagged Emma's shoulder. "Your it!" She laughed. Emma tackled Trish to the ground and soon they were in a dog pile.

In a drunken haze, the night went on. Cameron walked Emma home and slipped his number in her purse before leaving. Emma tiptoed into the apartment and stumbled into bed. Without changing she quickly fell asleep.


	3. EG CK 4ever

Emma woke up the next morning with Eryn staring at her. "You got in late." she said. Eryn sat down on her bed without taking her eyes off her sister.

"It wasn't that late." Eryn rolled her eyes. Emma walked into the living room to find her aunt and uncle already there. She swung herself back into her room and pulled out some clothes.

"They're here already?" Emma whined.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they be?" Eryn retorted. Emma, not wanting to fight with her sister, got dressed and went outside.

"Emma!" Monica ran up to her and gave her a hug. Emma smiled and Chandler and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom later I'm going to Alexa's." Emma said as she grabbed a bowl.

"Your aunt and uncle are here." Rachel said.

"They won't be here all day. I'll be back by 7 I'm just going shopping." Emma explained.

"You have money?" Rachel laughed.

"I have enough." She did have money, but she was planning on stealing most of it. Alexa told her it was easy as pie.

Emma tuned out her relatives and sat staring into space trying to remember the night. She thought about the egging, the kisses, and the park. Suddenly she remembered Cameron slipping something in her purse.

She ran into her room digging through her stuff. She yanked out her purse and opened the piece of paper. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Cam?"

"Yupp…"

"Hey it's Emma!"

"Oh hey Em… listen on Monday we're skipping our last blocks to light a cig." Cameron explained.

"I'll be there." Emma smiled excitedly. "Bye hottie." Emma didn't realize what she said until it came out of her mouth and she had hung up the phone.

"Emma… you want to go play air hockey in the basement?" Erica asked her. Emma nodded seeing her mothers expression and headed out the door with Erica, Eryn and Jack.

Emma played against Erica first. She was playing but her mind was off wandering. She eventually won 15 to 7. Eryn played Jack next. Emma sat on the window seat and looked out the window. She watched the people go by and spotted someone familiar.

It was her principal, wiping eggs off his car. She knew she egged his house, but she didn't know she egged his car. Emma pressed herself closer to the window. In red lipstick, E.G + C.K 4ever was carved in the side of his door. Emma lowered her head and couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Erica asked. They all looked as Emma as she almost fell off the window seat. She wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head.

"Nothing…" Emma laughed She grabbed a pen from a pad and wrote E.G + C.K 4ever on her hand.


	4. So little, yet so powerful

Later that day Emma threw on a brown tank top and a white mesh top. She pulled on her jeans and ran out to meet Alexa. Her and Alexa went into Azure, a favorite store of there's.

"This is the hottest thing I have ever seen!" Emma gasped. In her hand she held a pink triangle tie up shirt. She pulled off the tag and stuffed it in her purse.

Carefully they each managed to get out of the store with 2 tops each, 1 pair of earrings, and a belt. In the washroom of the next store they put their clothes on and stuffed their old clothes in the bags.

In Julles Emma slipped some very expensive eye shadow and pink mascara in her bag. Alexa smiled as they walked out of the store. "I need a frappuccino." Emma turned into Starbucks with Alexa behind her.

Emma grabbed her hand as they weaved in and out of the busy coffee shop. "One Vanilla Bean Mocha Frappuccino's please." Emma asked. She placed her money on the table and sat down with Alexa.

"Emma… look at the guy behind me." Alexa said. Emma was about to ask if she had done anything with the guy she met at the dance.

Emma glanced over her shoulder. A total hottie with brown hair and green eyes sat with his buddy at a table. Cute… Emma lip-synched to Alexa.

Let's go over… she lipped back. "Cameron?" Emma whispered. Alexa shrugged and pulled her up. Emma yanked her back down and she laughed at her.

Before she could pull Emma up again, the guys came over and sat with them. "Hey." The one guy said. "I'm Kaleb, this is Cory." Kaleb had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Krissi and this is Sam." Alexa lied. Emma almost laughed but she knew Alexa wanted her to keep her cool.

"Where you from?" Cory asked them.

"Miami… we're just visiting." Emma added.

"That's cool…" Kaleb trailed off. "You wanna hang out?" he asked.

Before Emma said anything, Alexa beat her to it. "Sorry we're kinda busy. But maybe we'll meet up sometime." Before she got up she pecked Cory on the lips. Emma did the same with Kaleb and they got up.

Getting an idea Emma grabbed Alexa by the waist and they left. Outside they pretended to kiss as we saw them looking. As the to of them left they saw the look on there faces.

Turning the block Emma burst out laughing so hard she fell to the ground. Alexa pulled her up while laughing herself. They sat on a bench beside a guy in a suit.

As the man turned to the other side Emma glanced down. His wallet was in the open. Emma quickly stuffed it in her purse and grabbed Alexa.

They turned into an alley and opened it. "Holy shit…" Emma cried. She counted the 50's and then the 20's and then the 10's. "1,580$!" They ran into a shoe store first. Emma grabbed a pair of black high heel boots, pink strapped heels and a Denny and George scarf. They spent almost all the money.

Emma did come home before 7, but only buy a few minutes. At the last minute she and Alexa bought a six pack of beer and stuffed it away.

"How was your day?" Ross asked her.

"Excellent." Emma smiled. She waited for Eryn to leave the room to hide the beer, and stuff the thousands of dollars worth of clothes and makeup away.

"Hey is Cameron there? Thank you." Emma said.

"Hey Emma. How was the mall?" Cameron asked.

"So awesome… I'm going to look frickin fabulous when I come to school tomorrow. But, I saw the principal. Did you know we wrote E.G +C.K 4ever on the car?"

"Yeah… I wrote that." Cameron blushed.

"Good… I'm glad. See yeah tomorrow lover!" Emma suddenly became very confident. She felt that she was even more popular then she was before.

Little did she know, it was about to get even better, when she was introduced to something so little, yet so powerful.


	5. Happiness is a 4 letter word

Emma walked into school Monday morning wearing her new clothes and boots. She left the apartment to meet her friends on the field at their school.

"Hey guys." Emma stood next to Cameron. He grabbed her hand, which made her blush. "What's up?" She yawned. It wasn't even 7:00 in the morning.

"We were just about to start the fun." Trish smiled. She pulled out a ziploc bag and a bottle. Emma gulped. She first swallowed the beer. By the time the first bell ring, they hadn't opened the bag.

"Meet by the dumpsters after lunch." Leo reminded.

First block Emma was trying hard to concentrate, but two things were distracting her.

She fact she was drunk

Cameron was still holding her hand

At lunch She walked by the grade 9 classrooms. Her school was small since it only had grade 9's and 10's. The grade nine girls stared at her in disgust, and some in jealousy. The guys stared at her in lust, wanting her like the entire grade 10's.

She found Ricky right after the bell rang. "Come on let's go!" Emma ordered. They walked together to the dumpster. "You should totally ask Trish out you know."

"I don't know. Maybe… I need a few pops first." Ricky responded. Emma didn't quite understand. She thought it had something to do with the plastic bag.

Emma nervously walked over to the dumpster where Alexa, Leo, Trish and Cameron were waiting. "Hey!" She sang.

"Just in time…" Trish giggled. "Me first." Emma nervously watched as Trish inhaled the stuff in the bag.

Emma did the exact same. As she looked up, everything was dizzy. Soon it went pink and blue and many different colors. She stumbled around with her other friends. "Holy crap…" Emma laughed.

Even though Emma didn't know it, her and her friends were stumbling around Central Park Cameron kept his hands around Emma's waist while Trish made out with Ricky.

They spent the whole night around town. "Let's go freak out the grade 9 beotches." Emma laughed. She spotted a group of grade 9 girls and they walked over to them.

"Hey look at the druggies." One of them laughed.

"I-I think you're just jealous." Alexa stuttered.

"I think I'm not." Another answered. They slowly backed up away from them.

"You are. I can tell. You know you are ugly and want to be in our shoes right now." Emma added.

"Yeah right… let's go."

"Ohh! Burned… bye losers!" they all shouted to them. Emma tripped and fell onto Cameron. She smiled at him and he laughed. "We better get you home." Cameron said.

Cameron once again walked Emma home and placed her onto her bed. "Emma? Is that you?" Rachel called from her room.

"Umm… hey Mrs. G. I'm Cameron. I'm just saying good-bye. Emma's really tired." Cameron laughed.

"Ok thanks dear."

"Aha ha…she believed you!" Emma poked Cameron in the nose. "You're funny! You know that happiness is a 4 letter word?" Emma pulled Cameron to her and kissed him on the lips.

"What is it?" Cameron asked confused.

"Drugs!" Emma whispered.

Cameron kissed her on the lips. "That's 5 letter's."

Cameron left and Emma stayed on her bed. Eryn walked in and she pulled her covers over her head. "What have you been doing?"

"Just hanging out…" Emma smiled as she poked her head out. "Night!" Emma turned out her light and rolled over to face the wall. In seconds she fell asleep…


	6. You shouldnt be talking

At school the next day, Emma's mind was not in the classroom. She sat at her desk talking to Alexa until the bell rang. "I think my mom is suspicious since I came home late last night."

"How late was it?" Alexa asked.

"Umm… 2 maybe 3." Emma thought back. She knew it was late. "What are we doing today?"

"Dunno… I'm not going anywhere I have to go Christmas shopping with mom." Alexa whined. "I think Trish brought some-"

"Alexa! Emma… stop talking and get your work done." Mr. Clayton yelled. Ms. Guilty was a lot more reasonable than he was. They sat in their chairs doodling on their pages.

"Ok everyone… test time!" Ms. Guilty called during block 4. "Binders away, pen or pencils out."

Everyone moaned. Emma pulled out a scrap piece of paper. They were given 30 minutes for the test. Emma quickly scribbled her answers and pulled out her piece of paper.

'What is Trish bringing?' Emma crumpled up the paper and threw the ball at Alexa. Alexa jotted something down

'dugs you idiot what else?' Emma laughed and quickly wrote her reply.

'Drugs… learn how to spell dumbass.' Alexa laughed at herself and was sent to the front of the room. Emma looked across the room to Cameron.

She threw the paper at him and it bounced off his head. Emma giggled. 'Wanna go to the park after school?'

Cameron threw it back. Emma caught it and opened it up. 'Sure… we'll go after school 3'

'Cool… luv yeah...pce.' Emma wrote back.

After school Emma found Cameron outside. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Hey!" She kissed him on the lips and they walked across the street to the park.

They sat on a bench together for a long time. "So… Wednesday you're having a party?"

"Yes… you can thank my parents. Hey! Maybe you can come!" Emma said excitedly.

"That'd be cool… who's going?" Cameron asked Emma. Emma sat on his lap and took a sip of the beer they had.

"My aunt and Uncle, my parents friend's Phoebe and Mike, their children Sophia and Mike… umm… a few others to."

"Great… how old are Sophia and Mike?" Cameron asked.

"Uh… 13 and 11? I think…" Emma answered.

They spent a long time talking until the sun went down. Cameron walked Emma to her apartment and Emma walked through the doors mildly sober. "Hey…" Emma said.

"How was your day hunny?" Rachel asked.

"Meh…" Emma answered her. She walked into her room and didn't come out.

"Ross… come here for a second." Rachel called. Ross came out of his bedroom and sat next to Rachel on the couch. "I'm worried about her Ross."

"It'll be ok. She's a smart kid and gets good grades." Ross replied.

"I'm talking about Emma!" Rachel said.

"Oh… what about her?"

"I'm just scared that she's going to go down the path I went down. More so even. I know what happens. First she just comes home late, then she talks back, her grades slip, and her eyes grow redder and redder by the day." Rachel leaned into Ross's shoulder.

"She'll be ok… I know she will."

Yeah right….

The next day at school Emma wore her mini skirt and tube top. She met her gang early in the morning on the field. She spent the whole time on Cameron's lap. Ricky had brought some more drugs, which Emma was quite happy to see.

After school Emma and Cameron were making out on the field when Alexa ran up to them. "Stop it lovers you are disgusting me!" Alexa pulled Emma away and cupped her hands.

"Ricky just asked me out!" Emma dropped her jaw.

She grabbed Alexa's ear. "You gonna do anything?"

"I don't know…"

"Eww you freeze!" Emma laughed.

"You shouldn't be talking." Alexa said back. She ran away to find Ricky. Emma thought of what Alexa just said. The bad part was she was right.

Cameron invited Emma to his house at lunch (they skipped school) because no one was home. Pretty self-explanatory, and Emma had something to brag about the next morning to Alexa.

But they had a party to go to first.


	7. The Party

Emma swiped her mascara on her eyes and licked her lips. She saw her sister in the mirror reading her book. "You know the party starts in like 5 minutes?"

"You know I am ready?" Eryn argued.

Emma rolled her eyes and left the room. Monica and Chandler were already there. She was just waiting for Phoebe and Mike, Cameron, and a few of her parent's friends.

"Hey Emma." Jack called.

"Mhm…" Emma walked straight on into the kitchen. She grabbed a cracker and stuffed it in her mouth. "How late does this go till?"

"Don't talked with your mouth open." Rachel said. "And it goes until 10."

"How is it possible to talk with your mouth closed?" Emma asked.

"Don't get smart with me! Get out you take up to much space."

"Not as much as you." Emma mumbled. She left the kitchen and sat on the couch beside Erica. Chandler and Ross were talking about some boring thing while Monica got up to place her crumbs in the garbage.

The buzzer rang. "I'll get it!" Emma jumped up. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Cameron said.

"Come on up!" Emma unlocked the door.

"Who was that?" Monica asked.

"My friend."

"But that was a boy."

"Yeah so? I'm not aloud to have guys for friends?" Emma answered.

"No… you aren't."

"I think you're just upset because you never had any guy friends." Emma laughed.

"Emma!" Ross said. "Don't talk like that."

Just then Cameron walked through the door. "Hey." He said. Emma and him sat down together on the floor.

Soon Phoebe and Mike came with Sophia and Mike Jr. Phoebe gave everyone a hug before sending the kids away. "You want to go downstairs and play foosball or something kids?" She said.

Emma knew there wasn't going to be any arguing so they all left to go downstairs. "This should be fun." Cameron joked.

"Uh huh…" Emma agreed. She walked with him holding hands. They all took the elevator down to the basement. "We'll go first." Emma said. "I'm awesome at this game."

Within 2 minutes the score was tied at 8. Emma had the puck, she shot it at the side and it bounced off and went in. "One more point." She bragged.

They volleyed for a long while. It hadn't gone in. The air hockey table was pretty big. The puck got stuck in the middle. You aren't allowed to leave your end, and neither could reach. Emma threw her puck. It hit the disc and the disc shot in. "Oh burn." Emma laughed.

Cameron gave her a congratulatory kiss. "Are you two dating?" Sophia asked.

"Well duh…" Emma laughed at her. "Idiot…" She mumbled.

After about a half-an-hour they all headed back upstairs. Emma and Cameron slid into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of beer. Emma took a long sip, as did Cameron.

"We're going down to play another round." Emma giggled. Cameron and her left the room and headed down in the elevator. Eryn, Sophia and Erica followed them, but took the stairs.

Downstairs Emma and Cameron weren't playing at all. Instead, they lay on the table, lips locked together. Emma tried hard not to laugh, incase someone was around.

"Shh…" Eryn said. They crawled behind a half wall and Sophia passed up a mirror. Eryn pointed it out and saw something she didn't want to see. "Busted." She smiled.

If it wasn't bad enough, Cameron held the bottle of beer in his hand. Erica shuffled around to see when she knocked over a lamp. "Run!" Sophia whispered. They crawled back and as they were safely around the corner they ran for it.

"Shit." Emma said. Cameron stashed the bottle as Emma did up her shirt. They ran holding hands following the girl's noise. They had ran around the whole bottom floor until they realized they had to get upstairs before they did.

Emma and Cameron ran up the stairs, while the three girls took the elevator. Emma and Cameron burst through the stairwell door just as the elevator opened. Emma ran into the elevator, pressed the top floor, then pressed the close door button.

The three girls were to shell shocked to even move. They went all the way to the top floor when all of a sudden, the elevator stopped. The doors opened and the ground was halfway above them. They slid through and had to walk down the stairs.

"They were drinking!" Emma lied in front of her mom. "They stumbled into the game room and then ran when they saw us. They went to the top floor of the building!"

Cameron and her took a few mints and knew that the girls would smell like beer after being in the elevator because Emma had spilled the bottle in there.

Suddenly, the girls spilled into the room, tripped over each other. Who wouldn't think they were drunk? "Girls, Emma told us the whole thing. I would never expect this of you Eryn. Go to your room." Rachel screamed. Their guests left and Eryn walked into her room confused. Rachel and Ross walked in there while Emma and Cameron were left alone in the living room.

"Close one huh?" Emma laughed. She gave Cameron a kiss before he left the room. She now knew that she would have to be more careful, because Eryn knew Emma was the one who was drunk.


	8. A little Help

At school the next day, Emma talked with Alexa and Trish about the night before. "And so I told them Eryn was drunk." She said.

"Nice…" Trish laughed.

"I can't believe that your mom believed that Eryn would be drunk. Is she that stupid?" Alexa asked.

Emma shrugged. "Apparently, yes."

During class, Emma was called down to the counselor's room. She went into her office and sat on the chair. As she waited for the councelor she started picking and the leather on the chair.

"Hello Emma. I've heard a few rumors at school at thought I should talk to you. I'm Mrs. Birch." She shook Emma's hand and sat down.

"What rumors?" Emma asked.

"Oh just a few things here and there. Is it true you have taken up drinking and smoking?" Mrs. Birch asked.

"Well…"

"You know what smoking does to you? It turns your teeth bad and your health. You don't want to ruin your beauty." Mrs. Birch interrupted.

"Mhm…" Was all Emma managed to say.

"Well… is it true Emma?" Emma hoped she would cut her off again. Why would they make her see a shrink?

"On some level… yes." Emma said. She never had to say that it was yes on every other level.

"You don't have to. Why would you punish yourself?" Mrs. Birch scribbled a note on her paper.

"Because I like it ok." Emma yelled at her.

"Emma calm down." Mrs. Birch said.

"Are we done here?" The hole in the chair expanded as Emma tore the leather off of it.

"No… I need to know that you are going to be ok."

"I am ok! Now can I go?" Emma dug her nail into the hole and felt a sharp pain in her finger.

"Emma, you don't sound very convincing." Mrs. Birch argued.

Emma's finger slid into the chair, another full blast of pain through her whole hand this time and up her arm until she shook. "Well you better believe me bitch because I have to go!"

Emma ran out of the room and down the hall. She pushed open the door and ran around her school until she reached the basketball court. She sat crying until she thought of her finger. Emma grabbed her hand. Her index finger was cut from the top of her nail to the middle of her palm.

Emma grasped her hand and ran into the school. She ran into the girls bathroom where 2 girls sat fixing their makeup. "Move!" Emma yelled at them. They were two of the girls they made fun of the first night she was drunk.

"Hey what the hell?" One of them yelled. Emma pressed the paper towels to her hand. "Eww you Emo." She laughed.

"At least I'm not as ugly as hell." Emma responded.

"Tara lets go… leave this chick to die." The two girls left the bathroom as Emma wrapped her hand in toilet paper.

Emma hid her hand when she got home. But Rachel saw it before Emma got through her bedroom door. "What happened!"

"I cut it in Shop." Emma mumbled.

"Can I see?" Rachel carefully grabbed her hand and unwrapped it. "Ouch… are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Emma walked into the bathroom. She re-wrapped her hand and stared at herself in the mirror. She was not losing her beauty, if anything she was gaining more. Her hair was silky smooth, her eyes sparkled and her face did not have a freckle or a pimple.

"What was Mrs. Birch talking about?" Emma wondered.

Emma ran her fingers over her left hand. It stung but the bleeding had stopped. It didn't hurt when it was first cut. Maybe it wasn't deep enough.

Emma woke up late in the night. She snuck into the bathroom and flicked on the light. She had to wrap her hand again. Suddenly someone banged on the bathroom door. Emma jumped, fell, and hit her hand on the counter.

"Oh god DAMMIT!" Emma opened the door. "What the hell do you want?"

Eryn stood infront of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Emma ran into her room and fell asleep.


	9. With pain comes Relief

"Come on hurry up! Let's go let's go!" Emma rushed her family out the door. They grabbed a cab and all squeezed into the back seat.

"Newark Airport please." Rachel said, handing the driver the money in advance. "As fast as possible… we're late."

Emma happily brushed her hair and smiled. She couldn't wait to see Ben. She remembered when Danny Bell called her ugly in 6th grade and Ben drove all the way from Jersey to beat him up.

"I'm not sitting next to Eryn!" Emma complained as she placed her bag in the overhead compartment. "And if I do I want the window seat!" Emma sat down in her chair, Eryn taking the isle seat.

Emma explained on the last day of school that she would be in London for a week. Sadly she wouldn't be spending Christmas there. They would fly home on Christmas eve, eve. "Why can't we just stay and come back after Christmas?" Emma asked on Friday.

"Because we don't have room to fly the presents back." Ross explained. "No quit your complaining."

……………………………………………………….

Emma jumped up and down looking for Ben. "Where is he?" She jumped pushing down on Eryn's shoulders. "There! Over there I see him!"

Emma ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Ben how are you!" She looked over to see Libby at his side. "Hi Libby." Emma mumbled.

Ben was Emma's safety pad. She told him everything and anything. Ben would know stuff before Emma's best friends and even her parents.

"I'm good Emma how are you?"

"Totally awesome!" Emma grabbed his hand and showed him and Libby to their parents.

"Ben! Hey buddy." Ross gave his son a hug.

"Let me take that dad." Ben grabbed Ross's bag. "Hey Rachel." Ben gave her a kiss.

"Let's see the place!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

Ben and Libby were quite rich in London. They owned a home in Fulham. It was a trendy place outside of London. They drove there in two cars. Ben, Libby, and Ross in one, Rachel, Emma and Eryn in another.

"Why couldn't I go with Ben?" Emma asked.

"Let Ross and Ben talk. They have a lot to catch up on." Rachel answered.

"It's been like a week." Emma talked back.

"Emma you need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Rachel said.

They all entered the house together. It had beautiful crown molding and rich Terra Cotta and Burgundy colours in every room. "It's beautiful Ben." Emma looked around the place.

"It's bloody cold in here." Libby said. "Would anyone like some tea?"

"Yes please!" Ross said. Rachel looked at him. "For you…" He lied.

They sat in the huge living room with a tray filled with scones and tea. "It's lovely having you here Mr. and Mrs. Gellar. You kids as well." Libby smiled.

As they talked about the house and neighbourhood, Emma explored the house. She sat in her room they had set up for her. There were pictures of her at the wedding and with Ben. It had baby blue bedding with pink pillows and a teddy bear.

Emma suddenly felt like the girl that she was one week ago. Sober, with Ben, and miserable. She realized that her new life made her happy.

But maybe the liquor was putting those thoughts in her head. Emma didn't realize that at the moment. Suddenly Ben walked through the door. "We're going to walk around our block. Want to come?"

Emma put the teddy bear back on the pillow and gave Ben a hug. "Ok…"

Emma stopped at every house to check out the lights. Rachel would wait with her, everyone else ahead of them. At one house Emma looked at the manger they put in the front yard.

"Beautiful huh?" Rachel said. She wrapped her arms around her daughter.

For once Emma hugged back. Why did she feel so different then the way she felt in New York? Was Ben the reason she became the way she was?

Emma glanced down at her right wrist. On Thursday she was called down to the councilors. Mrs. Birch said she understood her outburst. And that it is ok to feel hurt.

It made Emma think about everything. Eryn hating her, Ben leaving her for London. It all seamed so unfair. That everyone was jealous of her. Or so she thought.

Emma had gone into the school bathroom after school. She had stopped earlier in the shop room. When everyone was out of the room she smashed a glass against the ground, and picked up a piece.

She had slit her wrist that night, and she had never felt so relieved. She did it again on Friday when she found out they weren't staying in London for Christmas. Emma felt some sort of security when she did it, even though she knew it was wrong.

"Emma." Rachel poked Emma again.

"Huh what?" Emma looked up at her mom.

"Come on let's go. We've been staring at this house for 5 minutes I'm freezing." Rachel pulled Emma along back to Ben and Libby's house.

Emma slipped into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She hugged the teddy bear, slowly releasing it as she fell into sleep.

The next morning Emma had a huge chocolate chip pancake for breakfast. "Delicious Libby. Thank you…" She dumped her plate in the sink.

"Well thank you darling. Today us girls are going down to the lake while Ross and Ben spend some time together." Emma's heart sank. Why wasn't she aloud to go with Ross and Ben?

Emma stared at the lake while Libby and Rachel chatted away. "It's very cold weather up here." Rachel complained, wrapping her scarf tighter.

"I know it's been dreadfully cold up here. It drives me mad!" Libby said, rubbing her hands together.

Emma didn't seem to notice the cold. She just wondered what Ben and Ross were talking about. Maybe she would get a chance to talk to him the next day. She hoped so.

"Can we go? I think it's snowing now." Emma said. They stood up and huddle together. Emma moved to the other side when Eryn walked up to her.

Back at the house, Emma decided to ask at dinner. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Umm… Ross and I are going to a paleontology convention." Ben said.

Emma hated saying this. "Can I come?"

"It's really, uhh… father son thing Emma." Ross answered.

_Of course_. Emma thought. "Excuse me." She ran upstairs to the bathroom hiding her tears. She scrambled through the bathroom cupboards, finding a pair of scissors.

Emma tied a washcloth to her arm and bit it. She slid the scissors across her wrist, breathing heavily. She grabbed the cloth and pressed it on her wrist, rocking back and forth.

The bloody scissors fell to the floor. Emma threw them in the cupboard and shut it with her foot. She patted the drops of blood and ran into her room with toilet paper wrapped on her wrist.

Emma smiled with relief as she ran her fingers over her hand.

A/N: trying to steer away from the Emma loving Ben vibe. Hope this explains things and doesn't give off a brother sister relationship.


	10. Stress

Emma was upset the next morning. The pain was gone, but she still felt hurt by Ben. They had left by the time she got up. "When will they be back?"

"When they decide paleontology is boring." Rachel teased.

Emma sat in the house doing nothing until they came home. To mad to speak with him, Emma ate her dinner without a word coming out of her mouth.

_We used to be so close_. She thought to herself. She watched as the grown-ups laughed and talked away. Eryn sat at the other end of the table speechless as well. She was never fond of Ben since he did have a drinking problem in the past, and had gone through the same thing Emma was going through.

The next day Emma again said nothing to Ben. She hoped they would spend time together, but he "had to work." Libby said. It was always something. It was getting close to Christmas, and Emma was more upset being in London then she was being in New York.

"Hi is Alexa there please? Thank you." Emma had called Alexa later that night.

"Emma! Miss you so much come home! Drinking isn't the same without you here. Cameron sure misses you."

"Thanks… I want to come home to. This whole London thing was a stupid idea and I wish I never came." Emma vented.

"Why?" Alexa asked.

"Because I haven't even spent one minute with Ben by myself." Emma explained.

"Well… I'll be sure to give you a warm welcome when you do come home." Alexa reassured.

"Thanks… I got to go though." Emma said.

"Ok… Cameron said on Christmas he'll be able to welcome you properly." Alexa hung up the phone saying no more. Emma knew exactly what Alexa meant and happily fell asleep.

When the day did come for Emma to leave, she was happier then when she first arrived. "Bye…" Emma mumbled from the car. On the plane Eryn got the window seat. Emma watched the t.v the whole way back to New York.

"Home at last!" Emma fell onto the couch.

"You were desperate just to get to London and then you couldn't wait to leave." Eryn said.

"I know…" Emma answered. She lay on the couch for a few minutes until she had to put her bags away. In her room, she picked up the phone and dialed Cameron's number.

"Hey lover I'm home!" She said as Cameron's voice came on the phone.

"Finally! It's been so long. I'm heading over there now. Buzz we into the building at meet me in the game room." He said.

"Ok… bye." Emma waited in the living room for the door to buzz. When it did she jumped up and pressed the button. "Coming." She said.

"I'm going out with Cameron!" Emma closed the door shut and raced down to the elevator. It opened up into the game room where Cameron sat with a bottle and a plastic bag.

Emma sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. "Hey!" She said.

Cameron kissed her back and she grabbed the bottle of beer. She took a huge sip. Cameron opened the bag, and Emma's heart raced.

As she felt it pump through her system, she had no distinction of colors or distances. As she pushed Cameron down onto he table, she knocked the bottle on the ground and it shattered to a hundred pieces.

She felt his hands moving up her back, and she felt hers undoing her shirt. A warm welcome indeed, but something shortly interrupted.

"Did you hear that?" Cameron asked. They looked over to where Eryn, Erica and Sophia sat last time. It was empty, but someone was coming.

"Oh shit let's go!" Emma said. She jumped off the table grabbing her shirt. Cameron grabbed the bag and they ran into the closet. They squished in there trying not to move. Emma's shirt still in her hand.

"I don't think anyone is down here. But they may have just left Paul. Those damn teenagers again." They heard two men cleaning up the bottle.

When they thought it was all clear, they left the closet. "Two close calls. We're good." Emma laughed as she kissed Cameron one last time.

"I probably have to go." Cameron sighed. He kissed Emma and they both walked up to the lobby. They said good-bye and Emma headed back up to her place.

"Emma! The janitor said there was beer in the game room! Was that you?" Rachel yelled.

"I told you no! Come on mom give me a break!" Emma yelled back.

"Don't you walk away from me! I'm not finished!" Rachel grabbed her arm but Emma pulled it away.

"Well I'm done with you! I don't need you stressing on me!" Emma locked herself in the bathroom. She pulled out her piece of glass. As the blood rushed out of her wrist she cried until she fell asleep on the bathroom floor.


	11. Fatal Accident

Emma looked around the bathroom confused. There was dried blood on the floor. Emma scrambled to grab a paper towel and clean it up.

"Come on hurry up!" Ross yelled. "I have to go."

"Coming!" Emma wiped up the last bit of blood and but the paper towel in the toilet. She watched it swirl down and finally opened the door.

"Finally! Come on Emma get out." Ross shoved into the bathroom and Emma got out. She sat on the couch staring at the scars on her wrist.

"Emma!" She jerked her head up hiding her wrist. "I'm off to work. Eryn will be here all day." Rachel kissed Emma on the forehead.

It didn't feel the same as when Emma was in London. She sat on the couch watching a blank t.v. "Eryn!" She called.

"What?" Eryn walked out of her room.

"Where's the clicker?" Emma asked, turning her head.

"Why don't you look for it yourself?"

"Because you had it last!"

Eryn walked into her room and came out with the clicker. As Emma grabbed it she hit Eryn across the head. "What the hell?" Eryn jumped onto Emma and they had a huge fight.

Emma forced Eryn onto the floor. Eryn slapped Emma across the face, leaving a huge red line. Emma got up, stepping on Eryn while she ran into the bathroom crying,

"Fine got slit yourself again!" Eryn called after her, standing in front of the door. It slowly opened as Emma ran screaming fists high in the air.

"Don't you talk to me like that you bitch I hate you!" Emma once again forced Eryn to the floor, Eryn crying and squealing. Eryn pushed Emma off. Emma rolled and hit her elbow on the bookshelf.

Emma once again ran into the bathroom crying. She was forcing herself not to do it. "Come on you know you want to Emma! I hate you I wish you die and I know you want to as well!" Eryn called from the living room. She sat, back against the couch, head in her knees.

Emma finally slid the glass against her wrist. She gave out a final cry. Suddenly, her world span, and everything went dark.

…………………………………………………………………….

Emma woke up in a white room. A tube was stuck in her and her wrist was wrapped up. "Emma!" Rachel cried as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'll give you each a minute. Rachel, your first." The doctor rushed Ross and Eryn out of the room. "Merry Christmas baby. Are you ok?"

"Christmas?" Emma managed to say.

"You were out for a day. Here." Rachel un wrapped the present showing Emma a Denny and George scarf.

"Thanks." Emma squeaked.

"I was really worried about you. But how could you do that to your sister?" Rachel didn't let Emma answer. She left the room and Ross came in.

"Are you okay Emma?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

Emma nodded slightly. "Why did you do that to yourself?" Emma fought back her tears, not saying anything. "I'll let you rest."

Eryn walked into the room. She shoved a present in Emma's face. "So close…" She said. Eryn walked out of the room saying no more. Emma unwrapped the present. Inside was just another shirt that Rachel must have bought and wrote Eryn's name on the box.

To Emma's surprise, Cameron, Alexa, Trish, Leo, and Ricky walked through the door. Cameron gave her a kiss while Trish and Alexa stood with tears in their eyes.

"Are you ok?" Alexa asked.

"Could be better. I'm going to kill my sister though." Emma said.

"We're glad you made it. We have to go but we'll see you soon." Leo said. They filed out of the room.

Emma sat in the bed so close to crying she felt she would burst. But she felt drowsy and fell into a deep sleep.

This time when Emma woke up she was in her room. "What day is it?" She asked when she slowly lifted her head.

"January second." Ross answered handing her a cup of noodles.

"Oh…" Emma had planned to spend New Years with Cameron. She wondered what he did.

Eryn walked into the room. "You better stop this drinking shit if you were smart. You had a fine life before this."

"Get out of here Eryn." Emma shooed her sister under of the room.

Emma sat thinking of what Eryn said. Was she happy before? She didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to get better faster then she was already.


	12. Dirty

By January 15th Emma was back to full health. She had already started drinking and going out with Cameron regularly again.

But she was called to the councilors on that day. She slowly sat down. The whole in the chair expanded every time she went in there.

"I heard about your accident. I'm sorry…" Mrs. Birch said.

"Thanks."

"But I heard why it happened." She paused. "Emma may I see your hands."

I showed her my hands palm down. She flipped them over, and the tears started flooding down my face. I saw the scars on my wrists and couldn't stop.

We didn't say anything. I went home from school and sat on my couch. I was so confused. I didn't know what was happy anymore.

Suddenly at around noon, Cameron burst through the door. He sat next to me speechless. He gave me a kiss. I kissed him back. Suddenly I felt the rush I had been missing all day.

Cameron had to leave before my parents came home. When he did… I felt disgusted with myself. I felt completely dirty and gross.

_What did I just do? _Emma thought to herself. She took a shower and sat back on the couch. She cleaned it and stuffed her face in her hands. Tears flooded from her eyes. It felt like it was all she did nowadays.

Emma felt such dirt flowing through her. If her parents found out they would kill her.

Unless she got to it first…

Emma grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled, crying the whole time. She folded it up laying it on the table. She left the room and shut the door.

Eryn was the first to read the note… and she fell to the floor speechless but without tears.


	13. Goodbye

I have never felt so disgusted with myself… 

I don't deserve to be here

I don't want you to go through this pain.

Please tell Ben I will miss him

Eryn I love you too

I haven't been the best person

And I regret this last month

Eryn I'm sorry

Mom I'm sorry

Dad I am very sorry

I have let you all down

I won't let you suffer anymore

This pain is mine not yours

Do not miss me

I do not deserve to be missed

What I just did will haunt me forever.

I won't tell you what it is

Tell Alexa, Trish, Cameron, Leo and Ricky to go to hell

Eryn… thank you…

Emma…

Eryn folded up the letter and place it onto the stone. She never knew she could cry this much. Rachel sat on the grass still shell shocked from the events that happened 1 week ago.

They cleared her room. Cameron almost committed suicide when he heard. Alexa and Trish felt guilty. Monica and Chandler couldn't begin to express how sorry they were.

"She was a good kid… why would she do this?" Rachel cried.

"It should not have gone this far." Ross said. He hugged Rachel until it was time to leave the graveyard.

Eryn lay in bed that night hugging Hugsy. Emma loved it and now Eryn would keep it. Eryn donated all the stolen money to a charity. She cute up scraps of Emma's old clothes and stuffed animals to make a quilt. So she could remember what Emma was like.

A/N I had SOO many endingz to choose from I thought this wud be the most exciting… plus it teaches you a lesson! (actually either ending I thought of may have taught u a lesson) DRUGS SUCK DON'T DO THEM


End file.
